


A Long Afternoon

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ever feel like your in class naked without my homework?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Afternoon

 

  
Booth fidgeted in his seat and couldn’t help but glare at Bones who didn’t seem at all concerned about what they were doing.  Of course, she didn’t realize the importance of interviewing such a high profile senator like this.  Or, she did, and just didn’t have to deal with emotionally disconnected forensic anthropologists during the questioning.

He took a deep breath and she looked up at him.  “What’s wrong with you Booth?”  She asked.  “You seem uncomfortable.”

“You ever feel like your in class naked without my homework?  That’s how I feel today.  Like I’m not ready and I’m in the wrong class and everyone else has a different text book than me.”

She looked at him for a minute and shook her head.  “No.  I would never go to class naked and why would I forget my homework?”

He sighed when the door opened, the senator’s personal assistant calling for them.  It was going to be a long afternoon. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** , prompt of Bones, Booth/Brennan, in class naked without my homework


End file.
